Fanzell Kruger
is a former Commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 82, page 4 After fleeing the kingdom, he now lives together with his wife Dominante Code and his student Mariella. Appearance Fanzell is a middle-aged man of average height with a slim figure and well-defined muscle tone. He has medium length messy red hair, blue eyes and a stubbled beard. His attire consists of a white long sleeved shirt, blue pants, brown boots and a green coat. Personality Fanzell seems to be an easy going man with a habit of being undressed in front of people.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 82, page 2-3 He is also caring of his comrades, shown when he offered to help aid Asta to the Witches' Forest despite Dominante's warning of it being dangerous, stating that he could not just leave him dry like that.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 82, page 9 Biography Fanzell was a Commander in the Diamond Kingdom's army before fleeing the kingdom with his wife Dominante Code. An assassin is sent to bring him back. After encountering Asta, Fanzell lives with Dominante and Mariella in a small beat up house.Black Clover Light Novel Battle Prowess Magic *'Wind Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate wind.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 82, page 11 He also uses this magic in combination with his swordsmanship.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 89, pages 4-6 *'Creation Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to create things out of wind.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 89, page 4 Slicing Wind Emperor Icy Wind.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Icy Wind|Slicing Wind Emperor: Icy Wind Slicing Wind Emperor Mountain Retreat.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat|Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat Slicing Wind Emperor Gale.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Gale|Slicing Wind Emperor: Gale *'Restraining Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents with wind.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 89, page 15 Slicing Wind Emperor Whirlwind.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Whirlwind|Slicing Wind Emperor: Whirlwind *'Reinforcement Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 91, page 9 Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Fanzell is a magic swordsmanBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 88, page 14 who was a instructor during his time as a Commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 89, page 5 making him a powerful adversary. He is highly proficient in swordsmanship; he easily slices through Radols' magic attack,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 88, page 13 and effortlessly defeats many mages of the Diamond Kingdom's army led by Mars and Radols that invaded the Witches' Forest.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 89, pages 3-9 He also has mentored Asta in swordsmanship. *'Enhanced Strength': Fanzell has great physical strength, shown when he sends Radols flying with a simple arm thrust in unison with Mars. *'Mana Sensory': As a Wind Mage, Fanzell possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, page 12 Equipment *'Grimoire': Fanzell possesses a grimoire, which contains wind-based spells that he uses during combat. *'Broadsword': Fanzell uses a broadsword in combat.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 88, page 10 Fanzel grimoire.png|Fanzell's grimoire Fights Events Relationships Dominante Code Dominante Code is Fanzell's wife.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 90, page 13 Mariella Mariella is an assassin sent to bring back Fanzell after he fled the Diamond Kingdom, but after Asta convinces her to change her way of living, she has now become Fanzell's student. Asta Asta helps Fanzell when he fled from the Diamond Kingdom and has learned swordsmanship from him. References Navigation